


Dinner for my silence

by CURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artist Marco, First Meetings, Jean's parents are both cops and they deal with Marco a lot., M/M, Marco has a bit of a history for trouble making too., Nonbinary Armin, Pastel Jean, mentioned Eremin, mentioned Mikannie, mentioned past Jearmin, prompts, punk marco, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he passed by the staff cars, Jean heard a very quiet hissing sound. It caught his attention enough to make him stop and look around. It was like a spraying sound. He looked around the lot before his eyes landed on the very nice red convertible in the reserved parking for the principle. The space closest to Jean was empty, leaving the culprit completely exposed to him. </p><p><b>Prompts:</b> Totally saw you spray paint the principals car and you’ll have to buy me dinner to keep me quiet.<br/>I’m a super tough punk who hates authority.<br/>Your parents are cops who have met me more than once but I like you a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for my silence

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post something with Punk!Marco in it and my other oneshot for him isn't even close to done so have this trash instead.

As the last class of the day finished up everybody was getting ready to leave. Fridays always made the students impatient and excited to get home or start their weekend plans. Either they would run for the mall or shopping centers, gather at a friend’s house, or cram any weekend homework into one night so they can spend all of Saturday and Sunday screwing around. It was the regular routine for high school students.

As the bell rings, the class begins packing up. In the front corner of the class, Jean immediately pulled his phone from the pocket of his teal skinny jeans, standing up and slinging his backpack over one shoulder while swiping his thumb across the screen of his phone to unlock it. As he walked out into the hall, he opened a text message that he received during the last ten minutes of class.

**_1 New Message_ **

**_From: Mom_ **

_Your father and I have the overnight shift today. Money for pizza is on the counter. We’ll see you in the A.M._

It didn’t surprise Jean, really. With both of his parents being cops, there were times when their shifts intertwined and they’d be away for around the same amount of time. Some nights left Jean alone with takeout for dinner or his mom would have enough time to make something for him. It didn’t really bother him though. It just meant he had some alone time at home to do whatever he wanted.

“Hey, Kirschstein! We’re still meeting Reiner and Bert tomorrow for the movie, right?”

Stopping by the exit, Jean turned to find Eren Jaeger looking at him. They had an on/off friendship, the kind where they were good friends but occasionally disagreed and even got into a few fistfights with one another. They met back in middle school when they bother were temperamental brats and despite getting bruised and bloody, there came a day when Jean was being bothered by some older students who felt it necessary to mock him for his colorful and pastel attire. Long story short, when things began getting physical between Jean and the other students, a surprisingly defensive Eren showed up to save the day. Since then, they’ve had each other’s back. It was also how Jean met Eren’s adopted sister Mikasa and their childhood friend Armin. It was a packaged deal.

Jean pocketed his phone and took a couple steps back to the trio gathered at Armin’s locker. The petite blonde was busy getting stuff out of their locker and into their bag. Armin was quite interesting to Jean since the moment they met. They were very friendly and had an amazing amount of smarts. Jean admitted that he had mistaken them for a girl at first, since their first meeting was at Eren and Mikasa’s home for a study session, and Armin had been wearing one of Mikasa’s old shirts and had their hair tied back with thin glasses perched on their nose. With their tiny frame and short stature, Jean was sure that he was looking at a girl. Polite as ever, Armin had calmly explained that despite being biologically a male, they felt they were neither boy nor girl and had requested that Jean see them that way as well. There was a little history between them since then. They even dated for a brief period when they entered high school but soon realized it just wasn’t right. Thankfully, it didn’t effect their overall friendship and Armin was still there for Jean whenever he needed a hand or advise or even some last minute help with class.

Mikasa had been a somewhat different case. Jean had become smitten with her during his middle school years. Those feelings were crushed, though; crushed by a stoic blonde girl named Annie Leonhardt. Mikasa and Annie began dating just a few weeks before Jean met the group and they were still together even now in high school. (Besides, Jean really doubted that Eren would let him date Mikasa.)

While Armin finished packing their bad, Jean turned to Eren, “Call me tomorrow. My parents might pull their last minute ‘family night’ thing they usually do when they pull overnight shifts.” Shrugging a little he watched Armin struggle with their books before he stepped over and took a couple to let them pack the ones in their arms, “I’m pretty sure I can weasel my way into making them let me go, though. Just tell Reiner to head to the movies with Bert and we’ll meet him there.”

After a few more minutes of talking, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin headed out together and Jean followed them until they made it into the parking lot. Splitting ways, Jean followed the lot into the back area where teachers and staff parked mostly. His home was in that general direction and it just seemed easier to cut through the empty lot behind the school and reach the main street that he followed home. Nobody said anything to him anyway. (Probably because they never saw him…)

As he passed by the staff cars, Jean heard a very quiet hissing sound. It caught his attention enough to make him stop and look around. It was like a spraying sound. He looked around the lot before his eyes landed on the very nice red convertible in the reserved parking for the principle. The space closest to Jean was empty, leaving the culprit completely exposed to him.

Kneeling beside the car was a student dressed in a black leather vest with sleeves that were clearly cut off, dark skinny jeans with holes in various places and the occasional stain of what Jean assumed was bleach, and faded red converse sneakers with laces partially undone. They had dark chestnut hair styled in an undercut and parted down the middle, and without any sleeves on his vest or shirt, Jean could see the tanned and freckled skin, arms covered by wristbands, kandie bracelets, and fingerless black gloves. Two backpacks were at their side, one being wide open and more than a couple of spray cans were inside. The labels – and old paint stains – showed the colors red, white, and blue. In one of their hands was a green can; the source of the hissing sound.

There was a few moments of silence where Jean just stood by and watched the other student vandalize the principle’s car before he glanced over his shoulder to check if someone was coming. When he saw no one else but them in the parking lot, the pastel blonde cleared his throat, making the vandal quickly turn to him. Jean almost froze at the sight of honey tinted brown eyes, their color made more vibrant by the thick black eyeliner and dark violet eye shadow. On one brow was a gold ring piercing and Jean could see black gauges on the student’s lobes that were followed by two more piercings. It was rather exotic looking, in a way. Something about the dark makeup and piercings paired with their dark features, it just made Jean want to admire them for eternity.

“You gonna stare at me all day or what?”

Shaking his head, Jean quickly realized he was staring into space the entire time. The brunette vandal was staring back and slowly chewing at what Jean assumed was gum. The spray can was dropped back into the open bag and they stood up, wiping their hands on their pants and stepping back to look over their work. It was…beautiful, really. Red and white roses intertwined together with green vines and flowing along into what Jean would call a badge; two wings, one blue and one white, crossing together. It was quite the masterpiece. What a shame the principle may not see it that way.

A smirk slowly formed on Jean’s face and he side-glanced at the person beside him. Faking a yawn, he stretched his arms high above his head before dropping them back at his side. He must have been given a clear message on what he was thinking because the student seemed to chuckle quietly, facing Jean as they began packing their things.

“Alright,” they said, “what do you want in return for your silence?”

Jean couldn’t help the slight feeling of pride swelling in his chest.

 

There was a diner just a short walk from Jean’s house that he really enjoyed. It was a family owned place but their portions were more than filling, often being too much for even two people to eat together. The cooks made everything and they never used frozen lies and bland pre-made stuff. Jean would sometimes go there with some of his friends. Sasha even got her picture on the wall after challenging another patron to an eating contest. She downed two more servings than her challenger did and the owners were more than impressed. It was a historic moment for them all.

Sitting in one of the booths, Jean stared out of the window until a plate as set down in front of him. The waitress smiled at him and then cautiously glanced at Jean’s tablemate. The guy dressed in black had introduced himself as Marco Bodt, a senior with an interest in art and the punk style. After Jean had caught Marco ruining the principle’s car, they struck a deal: Marco would buy Jean dinner at the diner and, in return, Jean would keep his mouth shut about the whole thing. It didn’t take much to persuade Marco, though.

_“How can I say no to a cute face like that?”_

Jean had his share of flirting in his lifetime, and he knew right away that Marco was trying to sweet talk his way into a quick date. And maybe it worked. A little.

The two ordered a single serving of the diner’s popular chili cheese fries. It was definitely going to be more than enough for the both of them, and it was hot enough that they actually had to eat slow because with every forkful of chili-coated fries came the steam from the heat trapped inside the piled up food. It made Jean’s mouth water just thinking about it on his way to the diner.

“So, will this free meal keep you quiet, Neons?”

Smiling a little, Jean took another forkful into his mouth before nodding, “Yeah. I think it should be enough.” Peeking at Marco from under his lashes, Jean’s smile became a little bigger, “Unless you have something _else_ to offer?” He was playing a bit of a dangerous game by making these flirty comments to someone like Marco, but wasn’t a little danger good for him?

When Marco would grin at Jean’s word, it reminded Jean of a cat. A lean black cat who was about to eat the canary. A pastel pink and teal canary. The way those brown eyes would narrow a bit, as if zeroing in on his prey, and pearly white teeth would lightly bite at the corner of Marco’s bottom lip. Then there would be the idle clicking of Marco’s tongue piercing hitting his teeth, something he did when he was thinking. Yes, Marco was a devious cat and Jean was a risk-taking little bird tempting that cat.

Running the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, Marco eyed Jean for a few seconds before he leaned back in his seat, resting his elbows on the back of it, “I dunno, Neons. I _might_ have something else, but the question is: do _you_ want it too?” Jean would be lying if he said those words didn’t make his body heat up a little. Oh, he _wants_ it. And he can have it if he wanted to. Drag Marco back home, push him down on the couch, and maybe grind against him for a while until he could feel-

 _‘No, stop! Take it slow. He could just be kidding.’_ Although the look on Marco’s face was saying otherwise, _‘…Maybe we can head back to my place and see what happens…’_ To save himself from saying anything too daring, the pastel blonde shoved some more chili fries into his mouth.

“You know, I’ve kind of had my eye on you for a while, Daisy.”

Hot chili shot down Jean’s throat when the words made him swallow too sudden. Hitting his chest with his fist, he desperately coughed, and Marco was trying hard not to draw attention with his laughter. Coughing a few more times, Jean managed to clear his throat enough to squawk a quiet “what?” at Marco.

Glancing away, the brunette smiled a little less mischievously and used one hand to with some of the piercings on his left ear, “Yeah. I…kind of had this thing for you for a while. Didn’t really have any classes with you, though, and I hardly saw you outside of school so.” Shrugging his shoulders, Marco let himself laugh a bit, though it seemed more forced and nervous than mocking or playful, “I just saw you hanging around with that Eren guy and his friends and eventually ended up having this dumb thing for you.” Seeing him this shy made Jean think Marco looked sort of cute.

Pushing the last few fries around, Jean smiled softly, lightly kicking Marco’s leg under the table, “Well…We’re kind of going to the movies tomorrow. Me, Eren, and our friends Reiner and Bertholdt. If you want, you can come with us.” Glancing at Marco, he found the brunette giving him a suppressed smile of nervous excitement, “Or, we can just hang out tonight. I’m home alone and don’t really have anyone to hang out with.”

The brunette toyed with his earrings once more as he finally let himself grin like a fool, “I think tonight is fine.” He murmured, cheeks a little pink from the conversation. The two of them looked like middle school kids all over again, smiling from the buzz of their mutual feelings.

It became comfortably quiet between them, one occasionally nudging at the other’s legs under the table, which only made them both laugh quietly. Jean could hear the other patrons chatting amongst themselves and even coming into the diner. The bell at the front would ring when someone walked in. As he took a look at Marco, he smiled at the relaxed look on the brunette’s face, until the calm smile Marco had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a look of slight fear. “Shit-!” The sudden curse startled Jean and he jumped as Marco suddenly ducked under the table.

“Wha- Marco! What are you-?”

“ _Ssshh!!_ Keep quiet and tell me when those cops are gone.”

For a second, Jean felt a little scared. Why would Marco be so afraid of _cops?_ Daring to look over his shoulder at the front of the restaurant, Jean took a peek and nearly started laughing as he saw both of his parents ordering food, probably for later during their shifts. How ironic that Marco was afraid of them. Turning back to the table, Jean smiled as he peeked under at the curled up guy clad in black, “You know those are my parents, right?”

Again, Marco looked downright terrified at Jean, brown eyes wide like an owl’s before he hissed another swear, “Seriously? Your parents have picked me up in their patrol car more than just a few times, Neons. They know me by name. My _mom_ once gave them fucking brownies after they took me home after I spray painted the space under the park bridge.”

It was both awful and hilarious. Marco was a regular problem for Jean’s parents and how convenient that Marco ended up liking Jean. It was horribly perfect.

Once Jean’s parents were gone, he reached down and pet at Marco’s messy dark hair, “Alright, Bodt. They left, so you can come out now.” Slowly and cautiously, Marco came back into his seat, still taking a second to check for the cops before he finally relaxed. Snickering a little, Jean leaned his elbows on the table, “So…What other things have you done to make my parents hate you so much?”

Like before, a shameless cat-like grin appeared on Marco’s face, “Let’s just say I decorate a _lot_ of places in the city.” Despite having looked so afraid earlier, Marco looked rather proud of his infamy among the police department, “You know that big mural behind the old fire department? It has all of this…Fire and a wall painted on it and some huge monsters looking over the wall and some even from inside the wall.” As he described the image, the normally dark eyes seemed to light up with excitement and pride.

Amber eyes widen a fraction and Jean sits up a little straighter in his seat, “Woah, you actually painted that?” He’d seen the mural, and he’d heard his parents discussing it late one night when they thought he was asleep in his room. They were certainly upset about it, as the fire department was still considered to be a building meant to be respected despite now being abandoned since the fire fighters were all moved to the newly built fire department on the other side of town. There was talk of tearing the building down, though, since it had been vandalized.

With his shameless grin still plastered on his face, Marco rubbed his index finger just under his nose, “Sort of. It was me and a few other friends. I mostly did the blending of the fire and sun but I gave them the idea to add those monsters inside and behind the wall.”

“Wow…” The word breezed past Jean’s lips and he smiled slowly as he imagined Marco painting his part of the mural. It must have been done with the same amount of focus that he put on the principles car, with his brows knitted together and his hands moving slowly and carefully so he didn’t make a single mistake. “You’re…pretty amazing, Bodt.” His words made the brunette punk turn a little pink in the face from the flattery and both had small smiles on their faces.

“You know, I wasn’t kidding about liking you, Jean.” That was the first time Marco had referred to Jean by name. The entire afternoon he was calling him Neons or Daisy, but hearing Marco say his name somehow made Jean turn a little redder in the cheeks. The way his name rolled off Marco’s tongue just sounded so perfect. Broad hands gently brush against slender pale ones, black painted nails contrasting strangely well beside bitten blue ones. “If my bad reputation doesn’t bother you, then maybe you can consider giving me a chance to be a potential boyfriend?”

The word “boyfriend” alone made Jean’s heart speed up a bit. The idea of Marco being his boyfriend made it race just a little bit more. The dark features, lean and fit body, and the “bad boy” clothes and history; it was a little bit thrilling. But Jean liked Marco for who he was, too. Even if he looked intimidating, he was funny. He had a genuine smile that countered the delinquent appearance, and his words about his feelings to Jean sounded honest and open, as if he was only letting Jean see that side of him. Marco was more than just a bad kid with a history of vandalism.

Letting a small grin appear, Jean allowed his fingers to tangle themselves with Marco’s, “I think my parents are going to have get used to seeing you outside of their police car instead of inside it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it, man. ~~I would have added smut but I didn't know if I should keep writing more smut when all I write is smut hohoho stop me. Plus I've been so sick omg...~~
> 
> Also, check out [this other fabu Punk!Marco/Pastel!Jean fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4715174) that [OverMyFreckledBody](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody) wrote for me~!
> 
> [My tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/) ( **Warning:** Autoplay is on)


End file.
